


Nekoma vs Fukurodani: Laser Tag Edition

by ValeReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fukuroudani, Laser Tag, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Nekoma, Nekoma centered, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Some characters have like one line, That's it, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Basically a Laser Tag war between Nekoma and Fukurodani.Which team will win this year?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Nekoma vs Fukurodani: Laser Tag Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Enyoy!!!!

"Everything we have fought, what we have strived for, all the practice we have had, everything was for this very same moment. We are like the blood of-"

"Don't say it" Kenma says. 

"What? Why? It's to motivate the team".

"I think with the team who loses pays for lunch it’s motivation enough."

"What? The loser pays? I didn't bring my wallet," Lev says.

"What an idiot. Didn't you read the message?" Yaku says.

"For that same reason, we will not lose." Yamamoto says "and I also didn't bring any money."

"Ehh, can we stop being in the circle? We look like a satanic cult” Kai adds.

"Do we have to warm up?" Shibayama asks.

"No" Kenma answers quickly.

"Good idea. Everyone warm up!" the Captain exclaims.

It was the third annual Laser tag match between Nekoma and Fukurodani, the first time the owls won by quite a few points, as a punishment the entire team had to wear skirts, high heels and even red lipstick, Bokuto has the photo framed in his room.

From that day on, Kuroo had to add to his schedule an extensive monthly laser tag practice. Yes, at first he had to practice with 8-year-olds, but at the end of the year he level up and started practicing with 13-year-olds.

The effort was worth it because in the second match, the cats were the winners. The losers paid with a whole week of cleaning the Nekoma gym, it was a relaxed week and Kuroo took advantage of every moment to request an extra bottle of water from the Vice Captain of Fukurodani.

This was his third and final year, that's why Kuroo had to win at all costs, he tried to drag Kenma to play with him but he always refused, he was one of the first to be eliminated in the previous game although he did it on purpose, Kenma was tired that day and the third-years were being annoying, so Kenma practically committed suicide. This year that was not going to happen, Kuroo would protect his boyfriend.

"It's just a silly game, I don't understand why you work so hard for it," Kenma says as they walk home holding hands. Kuroo had been practicing the whole day with Kai, Yaku and Yamamoto, these were the most excited to win their championship in just a few days, he asked his boyfriend several times in case he wanted to go, but Kenma already had enough with volleyball, he didn’t wanted to pressure him.

"It’s tradition Kenma, you have to follow it next year when I no longer be here” he regrets his words at the moment when he sees Kenma's face. "I mean, I could still go the following year, it would be a bit weird because I would no longer be part of the team, well ehh."

"Kuro is fine, I get it," the blond says "I will try to continue the legacy next year... for you."

"Awwwww Kenma-"

"With the stupid and unnecessary legacy."

"Aghhh I'm hungry already, let's win fast so I can ask for double portion" Yamamoto says as he stretched.

"I can already taste the meat in my mouth" Inuoka says grabbing his stomach.

"Don't tell me you didn't eat breakfast haha..." the captain says amused, but when he saw the faces of his team, his face almost fell, "Raise your hand those who have eaten something today."

Kenma, Kai, Shibayama and of course Kuroo are the only ones to raise their hands.

"WHAT?!"

"I just, I wanted to save space for when we win so we can eat everything we want."

Kuroo gives a disappointed stare at his team "Now, we can still go get some fruits, I'll run to the store, it's enough warm-up Stop, stop! Save energy, Yaku I did not expect this from you."

"Calm down Kuroo, it was because, uh, I didn't have time in the morning. Now! let’s give him some of the money to go shopping," the libero says.

"But, but I didn't bring any money Senpai."

"Hey, hey, hey, are you ready for the third annual laser tag championship between the two top teams of-"

"Weren't we going to agreed for a shorter name?" Konoha says.

“We can use acronyms Bokuto-san."

"Heeey... why are you here so early?" the captain asks, already with the bag in his hands to run away from there.

"Didn’t we agreed to play at 11 Kuroo-san?" Akaashi asks.

"Yes, yes, ehh we need to buy something, you see Fukunaga needs his inhaler" to support the lie Fukunaga nods quickly.

"Really? I wasn't aware of Fukunaga's condition" Akaashi says with a mischievous smile.

"Why would you know? It’s not that he shouts his medical condition to everyone to hear" Kenma says disinterested while playing with his PSP.

“In fact, I do know, I took the time to ask your coach for your medical history to make sure that we are all playing in perfect condition. "

"What? That’s illegal, damn cheaters" Yamamoto says and Lev adds "We will only go around the corner, we are starving, we can faint or something."

"Ha! Akaashi never asked for your medical records" Bokuto says wiggling his crazy eyebrows.

"Sorry, but the game is about to start I think there will be no time for your last minute purchases" the Fukurodani setter adds.

Breath Kuroo, everything is under control, he gives Kenma a look but he continues playing. "Well, in that case let's get this over with quickly."

"The same goes for our team" Bokuto says as they shake hands "The team that loses will have to pay today's lunch to the winning team, they can ask for what they want and how much they want."

They were putting on the equipment and their pistols to enter the battlefield.

"Kuro" Tetsurou looks at his boyfriend who is struggling to put on his equipment.

"All set" he says when he puts the armor on Kenma.

"Very well, this is the moment, we will go out that door and we will win that food that we all have yearn for, but more importantly, we will earn the honor. Everyone already knows their positions, if plan A doesn’t work, then we continue with plan B, if we lose our lateral players you already know that the rear will replace them, but most importantly, take care of our hawk's eye, Lev and Yamamoto if it's necessary you will sacrificed yourselves for Yaku, he is our most important player, the one who sees everything from above. Remember to use your voices, whenever we can see the enemy we reveal their position with a shout, when we eliminate them we shout his name, if you need help you shout, but if someone does it when it is not necessary I shot him myself, something else ... If you see you already know who, you shout his code name, so we will all attack him at the same time. I repeat, if Akaashi is in sight, we will shoot to kill.”

"I read on the news that exposing yourself to lasers can cause cancer," Inuoka says.

"WHAT?" Lev says.

“No, it must be other types of lasers, come on there is no time" the captain says.

They advance to the next room and meet the Fukurodani members, they are the blue team, of course Kuro was going to arrive an hour earlier to reserve the red equipment.

"Okay, you have 120 seconds to advance to the main room and be able to hide, when the two minutes are up the lights will go out, only leaving the blue and red lights of the teams and those lasers on the room to confuse you, your suits have several weak points. These are both shoulders, knees, elbows, the back, the chest and your head. If you shoot at any of these places they will immediately stop shining and will give the shooter points, if you shoot at the chest and the back then it will shine brighter than normal and you will be an easier target to find, the only way you get out of the main room, is if you get shot in the head, or if they hit both elbows, knees and shoulders, in that case they only need to be shot in the chest or back and game over.

The map consists of a main room which leads to three other small rooms, going up the stairs to the upper room, there is a back room full of obstacles and a mirror room. When all team members lose, the lights will come on to declare the winner. The game ends when all the members of one of the teams loses. Any questions? " Says the worker explaining the rules.

"NO" Everyone answers at the same time.

“Very well, then may the best team win. The room will open to the account of 3... 2 ... and 1"

  
  


Tetsurou was in the lead, but he could see Bokuto and Washio at his side. No, they were not going to catch up with him and they wouldn't definitely get to the upstairs room first, that was the biggest advantage of the game, when he looks back to see if he had any reinforcements, he just sees Fukurodani members, damn. The worst thing is that he abandoned Kenma in the first five seconds of playing.

  
  


"I'm here Kuroo" Kai says to his left, he is relieved. Kai takes the lead and reaches the ladder first, yet Bokuto tries to jump to get to the top first.

"Ohoho. Don't think we'll make the same mistake of giving Akaashi the upstairs room again." 

Although Nekoma had been the winners last year, they almost lost due to Akaashi's aim, Kuroo had to sacrifice himself to take him down. Undoubtedly Akaashi was one of the best players, he would not give the satisfaction of obtaining the best space for the sniper.

  
  


“NOOOOOOO” Bokuto screams when Kai reaches the top of the ladder, for a moment he has an eye battle with Washio, but the last one decides to leave.

"Let's find another place, we only have 35 seconds left" Washio says.

What? They were counting the seconds? They were more prepared than I thought. From the top of the stairs he can see how all the members of Fukurodani hides in the rooms, he tries to memorize their positions, Where did Akaashi go?

  
  


"Aghhh let me go up" a tired Yaku says at the foot of the stairs. Yamamoto and Lev are not with him. Did they not understand anything? If his bodyguards do not arrive, he and Kai will have to defend him, leaving an open space in the middle area, they will end their defense in seconds. He tries to telepathically call Kenma to locate where the blond is, from what he can see, Kenma didn’t pay attention to the map and positions either, since he is not in the middle area.

"Kai stay with Yaku until Yamamoto and Lev arrive, I will go to defend the area in the middle, good luck soldier" he salutes and jumps from the top of the stairs to save himself some steps, it was a terrible idea because now both of his feet hurt, but he was sure it looked cool.

  
  


"Yaku-san! Yaku-san!!!! I'm lost."

Kuroo grips lev tightly. “Calm down soldier! go forward, turn right and go up the stairs, Hawkeye is already in position,”

Lev gulps "I lost Yamamoto, I- I don't know where, he was by my side and then-"

"Lev, Yamamoto is gone! You have to continue with the mission, you have 17 seconds. GO!”

  
  


He doesn't have time to turn around and make sure if Lev kept going, he has to find Kenma, he looks around the sidelines and he can see Shibayama and Fukunaga already in position. Come on, come on, Kenma where are you? What if the other team took him hostage? Has Fukurodani discovered my weak point? He collides with a player from the other team, it’s Komi, they look each other in the eye and get up quickly to continue on their own paths, he hopes it wasn’t a bad decision to let the boy go.

There are approximately five seconds left, Tetsurou reaches his position, from this place he can look after the stairs so no one go up, his aim improved since the last time they played, he turns around and sees Inuoka the two nod, Kuroo holds on to his pistol.

3, 2, 1…. Kenma, if I can't find you, I swear I'll avenge you.

The lights go out and he can only see red and blue, blue and red. Around the corner he can visualize the enemy, when he’s about to reveal his position, he hears screams coming from all sides, there are different bird noises, shouts and whistles "Damn!" we will not be able to communicate with so much noise.

  
  


Kuroo starts shooting, he hears the winning sound that tells him that he hit one of the weak points "Come on, just lean out a little more to be able to shoot your head," he says. It hits his chest and sees how Konoha begins to shine like a Christmas tree. "Well, it will be quicker to annihilate him" he let the rear guard take over. 

But what-

"Yaku, what are you doing here? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY ON THE STAIRS.”

  
  


"I'm out, this idiot shot me" next to him is Lev, the two of them no longer had colors, indicating that they were already out of the game.

"Sorry Kuroo-san , I got nervous, I tried to defend Yaku-san and I started shooting from all sides and without noticing I shoot him.”

What…

“That doesn't matter anymore, we are already dead, now our companions will take revenge on us. Kuroo, Akaashi shot Lev, he is in the hall of mirrors, Kai is alone, surely Yamamoto will go with him... but if they take the room above of us, God have mercy on our souls."

"Copied, thanks for your services" only for Yaku, Kenma will have to create an excuse for Lev not to play next year.

"Let's get something to eat Lev" the two leave the room.

  
  


He can hear another sound of defeat, Konoha is walking around the main room "Very good Inuoka" he shouts. "Two of ours are down, repeat we have two fallen soldiers."

"COPIED, ONE OWL DOWN, THE OTHERS ARE AT THE BACK" he hears someone, Shibayama perhaps, the whistles and shouts of the other team do not let him hear well.

  
  


"Captain, Captain" Yamamoto runs towards the stairs. "NO, STAY IN YOUR PLACE" he shouts at him not to advance, with the entire team positioned behind, Yamamoto will die before touching the first step. Someone will have to go as a human shield, maybe Inuoka. He tries to make movements with his hands, but he sees the confused faces of both of them, so they didn't even study the language...

  
  


"Captain, where's hawkeye?" Yamamoto asks beside him.

"Dead, Kai took his place, nobody is defending him, he’s alone, on the count of three, we will stand, you will go to the stairs, I will run forward and I will position myself closer, Shibayama and Fukunaga you will run on your opposite sides, Inuoka will go with you to defend you. Understood?" he nods. "Share the message, we will do it at the count of 30"

He tries to look for Kenma, he must be behind, hidden, if he is playing with his damn console... No, Kenma wouldn’t betray me like this, when he sees that they all received the message he asks Yamamoto if he saw Kenma, he shakes his head. He stands up and starts running with the others, they hit him on the shoulder and knee, he sees how Kai approaches without light.

  
  


"WITHDRAWAL, WITHDRAWAL."

  
  


"What happened?" he asks Kai when his entire team is already hidden, he sees that Yamamoto was hit on both shoulders.

"Sorry Kuroo, they hit me in the head, but I hit one, he's almost dead, there are already two shining."

"Rest soldier."

  
  


"They must have taken the stairs, which means they are in advantage, we are going to the hall of mirrors, if we are too far away we will not be able to hit them, you already heard the second Hawkeye Kai, there are two shining, we are going for them."

They run forward together, the sounds of the lasers comes and goes, he still doesn't know where Kenma is, for all he knows, he may be dead already, he has to keep going for both of them. Just before reaching the room, he sees a bullet hit Yamamoto in the chest and he begins to glow.

  
  


"I was hit , I was hit, what do I do? Captain? CAPTAIN!"

  
  


"Abandon the soldier, it will only give away our positions, I repeat GET AWAY FROM YAMAMOTO ” he shouts as Yamamoto clings to his shirt, he has to kick him to make him let go of his shirt and not sink him with him..

“WHAAAAAT?!”

  
  


Kuroo, Inuoka, Shibayama y Fukunaga enter the room full of mirrors, he hates this place, it is like a labyrinth, it only confuses you, but there are certain strategic places where he can the upstairs room, the four together will be able to fight against Akaashi. He sees how Yamamoto retires from the game.

“Whatever you do, cover your he-” Shibayama is out.

"Damn it, get down, get down, cover up your heads."

"Uhh sorry, from what I could see, it came from behind. Good Luck!" Shibayama says.

"They tricked us, they made us believe that Akaashi was on the sky, let's point at the back," he says to his companions.

  
  


He tries to stand and he sees three blue shining lights that are moving forward.

"Don't hit them, they are probably bait, keep looking for someone behind them" he says.

He can see Washio's head, he tries to shoot him, but he fails, at least he points at one of his shoulders, he sees Komi his archenemy, they crossed looks and the bastard shot him in his other shoulder... I knew I had to finish him off as soon as I had seen him.

  
  


“Good!" he turns around, the three shining ones are dead, if his counting right there are still Bokuto, Sarukui, Komi, Washio, and of course Akaashi. Five against three... against two. Bokuto appeared in front of them and shot Fukunaga. Was he always hidden here next to them? 

“HEY, HEY, HEY” he says as he starts to aim at him, luckily he just shoots his reflection.

"HAHAHA IDIOT" Kuroo says as he shoots ... Bokuto's reflection.

  
  


“Do you see him? he asks at the second year.

He shakes his head "I'm afraid" he murmurs. 

"There is no time to be afraid soldier, we carry the hope of our team on our shoulders" he squeezes his shoulder affectionately, "Look at me soldier, if we don't survive this" Inuoka looks up at him "It was an honor to have fought alongside you until the end."

“Until the end…” Inuoka says as he raises.

"What are you doing soldier?!" He cannot lose his only ally, he sees how Inuoka runs from the hall of mirrors advancing while aiming, Bokuto is behind him ready to shoot.

"I got you" Thanks for your sacrifice Inuoka Sō ... he shoots Bokuto in the head.

"Nooooo. Akaaaashi! ” the captain yells disappointed.

"Don't worry Bokuto-san, I already have them. Thanks for your service,” Akaashi says as he shoots Inuoka.

Kuroo manages to shoot him in the shoulder, Akaashi shoots him back but he manages to duck, not fast enough though, since shiny red lights comes out of his equipment. He gets up again, he sees how the four opponents approach him. HA! at least he managed to kill his mortal enemy, Komi.

  
  


"Any last words Kuroo-san?" Akaashi says pointing at his head.

"Please... don't order dessert."

"Ohh, don't count on it."

  
  
  


And with the sound of defeat Kuroo leaves the room, he sees his entire team waiting, chatting animatedly with those who previously had no mercy in murdering.

"Finally! I'm starving, I even decided not to have breakfast today so I could eat more” Konoha exclaims.

  
  


He can't see what's going on inside the room, he only can hear the sounds of the lasers, well, it was nice while it lasted, next year Kenma will win for him... he hopes. "Kenma!" he calls him so he comes out of his hiding.

  
  


"Kenma is still in the room."

  
  


What…

  
  


What?

  
  


What!

  
  


WHAT?!

  
  


Apparently he didn’t realize he was shouting, until he saw how some of them made gestures covering their ears with their hands.

"Kenma is still in the room" Fukunaga says again.

One, two, three... three "game over" are heard followed by the angry steps of the three members of Fukurodani.

  
  


“Yep, I definitely want an entire pizza for myself " Inuoka says,

"Do you think they sell caviar here?" Yamamoto asks.

"Mmm I don't know what to choose, there are so many options" Lev adds.

  
  


The two teams were sitting around two tables together, some were still furious at losing, Akaashi looked calm but he was staring at Kenma constantly, Bo was eating from all the dishes that were on the table as he recounted his experience with his mouth full. Laughter could be heard, the cutlery against the plates, Lev's loud voice, Bokuto's laughter and of course the sound of Kenma's PSP.

"How did you do it Kenma?" Kenma was playing with his PSP while eating, he shrugged.

“Kenmaaaaa” he feels the silence of everyone, Kenma put his game on the table to take a few bites of his apple pie, which by the way was already like the fifth, but what could you say to the war hero?

"I should have been the hawkeye from the beginning, my aim has always been good, I have played video games all my life, I had thousands of strategies per second, and it was just aim and shoot, it’s not that difficult. In your strategy map you only put me behind you, so when I didn't find you, I walked towards the upstairs room and hid there until the end,” he says disinterestedly while everyone listens to him.

  
  


"You mean that you were there when Lev shot me?" Yaku asks.

"No, that was the perfect time to go up, I was there when Kai was shot."

"Why didn't you defend me?" Kai asks offended.

"I would have died, I had to wait for the perfect opportunity" Kenma answers.

"Ohhh, so you waited for everyone to think there was no one else left so they could let their guard down."

"No Kuro, I was waiting for you to lose, I really wanted to be hawkeye" he says looking him in the eye.

He hears the laughter of both teams, plus Bo's loudest laugh.

  
  


“Excuse me, You let me die? Me? Your own boyfriend? And I who swore to protect you with my life."

Kenma rolls his eyes, and continues to play "Your life? You abandoned me in the first three seconds ” This time Kuroo laughs with the others.

"Although… Keiji I have a question, why did you never go upstairs?" Kenma lowers his console to look directly at the other setter.

He sighs, “I thought it would be too obvious if I went up. Congratulations on this triumph” he says with a malicious smile “Next year... we will not lose.”

Kenma's eyes sparkle as he squeezes Tetsurou's hand under the table and says "Neither are we."

**Author's Note:**

> I really miss playing Laser tag...
> 
> My Twitter: @ReadsVale


End file.
